


Focus

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Caught, Choking, Crying, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, but not from any members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Jungkook is having problems getting hard, so he approaches Yoongi for help. Neither know how far it will escalate.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. How do you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fiction. I do not claim to know of any relationships. 
> 
> Quickly, before this story gets started, I’d like to note that it’s going to be relatively short. I’m not up to the task of writing a novel, so the story will be more condensed. Still, there should be enough plot to follow. Also, this is currently a work in progress. I managed to get three chapters done with a burst of inspiration, but I might be slower to update after I publish these.

He just can’t get it right. Like, no matter how hard he tries, it doesn’t feel like it should. He’s totally missing something, but what?

Jungkook squints at his screen.

What is he missing? The actress is clearly very pretty, but he just can’t seem get aroused by the sight like he usually would be. Was it the setting? Did it need to be more intimate? No, maybe he just needed to find another video. That was it.

But, ten minutes of searching brings him no luck whatsoever.

Frustrated, Jungkook slams the laptop shut, tucking himself back into his pants with a low grumble. He pops his earbuds out with a sigh and stands up, shuffling out of his room and to the kitchen, feeling especially depressed today.

Maybe one of his hyungs would know why he couldn’t get hard anymore? He could probably ask one of them, though the thought of having to do so almost made his cheeks flare red. He’s a man, isn’t he? He should be able to figure out why he can’t get hard on his own!

But still. This is the third week in a row he’s gone without a single orgasm, which is basically a crime in his eyes.

Jungkook sighs again, pulling the fridge open with a heavy arm, reaching for the bottle of banana milk he hid behind the opened chicken broth. It was thankfully untouched.

As he pops the cap and starts to drink it down, he hears feet shuffling on the carpet behind him. He turns, spotting someone entering the kitchen as well with his wide eyes.

Namjoon. He could ask Namjoon, couldn’t he? Namjoon was logical and smart, and he could probably tell him why this was happening, but...at the same time, he might start to over-analyze it and it would probably end up with a trip to the doctor to try and find out why Jungkook couldn’t get his damn dick to stand up. He’d have to tell everybody else too, because the frustration he’s feeling about it is getting worse and worse each day and could eventually lead to him blowing up dramatically and making this a group-wide issue, which would then lead to discussions about it with their label and-

He shuddered at the thought, face pinching sourly.

Who else, though? Who else could Jungkook approach without making it weird? Someone who could stay calm about it or not take it as a joke, preferably, and who wouldn’t get flustered at the mere mention of it.

Wait- that’s it!

He knows exactly who to approach.

—

Jungkook awkwardly sits himself down on the black leather couch, admiring the way the studio’s blue LED lights gently illuminated everything around them and how the colors danced across his skin. It almost looks like his veins are glowing too. 

Or maybe that’s just his overactive imagination.

“What’d you need my help with?”

He blinks, tearing his eyes away from the lights to focus on the one in front of him, spinning his chair back and forth with his feet as he waits patiently for Jungkook to gather his thoughts.

Jungkook looks down at his lap then, hands clasped together. All of a sudden he’s nervous, but he doesn’t understand why.

“Uhm.” He can already feel pre-meditated embarrassement building, but he pushes it down. Jungkook knows his hyung wouldn’t judge him about this. He knows that he wouldn’t make it weird or shun him. Well, nobody else would really shun him either, but still. He just needed to get it out there. He just needed to say it.

The other was still staring. Waiting. Observing.

“I can’t get hard anymore.”

Yoongi blinks once, and then glances down at Jungkook’s lap. Jungkook cringes at himself for his stupidly blunt statement, trying to position his hands in a way that hides his crotch from Yoongi’s stare.

“You can’t get aroused?” Yoongi clarifies, eyes sliding back up to Jungkook, who thought it was a bit weird that his first reaction was to stare down at his lap like that. But still. He elects to ignore it, nodding in affirmation.

“Do you think it’s medical?” He then inquires, shifting forward slightly in his seat, legs crossing over one another.

“No...I don’t think that’s it. I don’t really have any other issues, it’s just that I can’t get hard when I watch-“ he grimaces, face feeling hot. He’s probably blushing right now. “When I watch p-porn. Or when I touch myself.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

Jungkook catches his gaze. Yoongi looks rather pretty in this lighting, and his eyes are glinting just so, half of his face illuminated from his computer monitor, the rest of him casted in an electric blue hue. It’s almost mesmerizing.

“About three weeks. But- the thing is, the kinds of things I’ve been watching and imagining would always get me hard before. Like, I would actually feel something, but...now I don’t. I don’t understand what’s changed about myself to make me this way.”

Yoongi nods like he understands, face void of any judgement or mockery, and this greatly helps Jungkook lose some of that tension in his shoulders. A huge part of him feels immensely grateful.

“What kind of things do you imagine usually?”

“Uh- women. Y’know. Boobs and all that.”

Yoongi’s brows raise some at this, and Jungkook’s eyes dart away quickly. Somehow, he’s unable to focus much when he stares at the other man, and he’s not about to try and figure out why. Especially during a conversation like this.

“And you can’t get aroused thinking about that anymore? Thinking about women?”

“Yeah- it’s like,” Jungkook pauses, eyes widening slightly. He glances back up at Yoongi, suddenly feeling something cold rush under his skin, like an ice bath for his brain.

“It’s like what?”

_ “Oh.” _

“Jungkook-ah?”

He swallows, throat suddenly tight. Constricted.

“Jungkook-ah, uhm...have you ever tried...visualizing _men_ before?” Yoongi askes carefully, as if he didn’t want to startle the other by broaching this topic. Jungkook can do nothing but stare, somehow laser-focused on the shape of his lips. How pretty they look.

His mouth parts, tongue feeling heavy. Throat like sandpaper.

“N-No.”

Yoongi turns in his seat and something within him groans at the loss, having wanted to stare longer.

“You should try doing it tonight, then. It might help.”

“H-How would it help?”

“If you can’t get aroused thinking about women anymore, then something changed. Something changed about your attraction. It’s either that, or it’s medical, or something else entirely. I can’t really get a full reading on your situation right now, but I think you should try it tonight and see if you can make some sort of development.”

Jungkook nods gently, palms feeling damp with a cold sweat.

“Let me know if anything changes. If it doesn’t, we should consider seeing your personal doctor for a checkup. This isn’t healthy, Jungkook-ah. You need to release that sexual tension before you snap at somebody and cause an issue.”

He maintains his eye contact with Jungkook even after he’s finished speaking, successfully communicating to the younger just how serious he was through that look alone.

“Alright, I’ll try. Promise. Uhm- t-thank you, hyung.”

Jungkook turns and makes his escape before he finds himself getting lost in those eyes again.

—

_ “Hyung!” _

Yoongi quickly jerks the phone away from his ear, grimacing. His ear feels like it’s ringing.

“Jungkook-ah,” he greets, hesitantly bringing the phone back to his ear, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I assume you’re calling about what we discussed earlier?”

_ “Ah- yes. Uhm. I finally felt something.” _

“Really? That’s good.”

_“Yeah, but I still couldn’t get hard. I don’t know why. I could feel that- I could feel like, something in my stomach, but it’s like my body refuses to acknowledge that it’s there,”_ Jungkook complains, voice tight and constricted like he was close to tears. _“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I can’t just...function normally, like any other person. Am I- am I just broken?”_

“No no, Kook-ah,” Yoongi hurries to reassure him, sitting up and peeling the covers off of his legs when they start to feel too hot. “You’re not broken. It’s okay. You felt something, and you’ve told me you haven’t been feeling anything for weeks now. That’s already great progress.”

_“I guess so,”_ Jungkook sniffs. Yoongi quietly sighs in slight relief, knowing he had safely pulled Jungkook away from that train of thought before a disaster could strike. He doesn’t like the other thinking about himself this way. It feels somewhat like a bad omen.

“Now, what did you try tonight?”

_ “Well...I tried watching stuff, but I couldn’t exactly find something that worked for me, y’know? Couldn’t find something that I actually found hot or arousing. I guess I have to look harder...ah- anyways, so I tried imagining it instead, and I did feel  something , but it still wasn’t enough. It’s- nothing’s ever enough. I don’t- I don’t know what to do, hyung. It hurts. I need to get off so, so badly, but I can’t.” _

Yoongi glances around his room quickly as if he could magically find the answers that way, running a hand down his face in thought. “Okay, uhm.”

_ “I don’t wanna go to the doctor about it, hyung. It’s too embarrassing. Please don’t make me.” _

The elder stares at his closet long and hard for a moment, an idea suddenly popping into his head. Likely a terrible idea, but an idea nonetheless.

“I think- I think I might know how to help you, and you might not need to go see your doctor after all. If it doesn’t work, though, we should still go and see him.”

_ “Yeah?” _

“Yeah. Are you comfortable right now? Like, are you on a bed or something?”

Quiet shuffling can be heard over the phone, and then another sniff.

_ “Yeah, why?” _

“I think...I think what you really need is intimacy, and familiarity. I don’t think this necessarily means you’re not attracted or into women anymore, I just think that if stuff like porn isn’t working for you, your body might be craving something else. Something real. Something that’s not fantasy.”

_ “Hyung?” _

‘God. I can’t believe I’m really doing this.’ Yoongi thinks, sliding further up the bed so he’s resting his back against the headboard, getting himself comfortable.

“I need you to lay down and relax, okay? Can you do that for me?” More shuffling, and a few seconds of silence. “Are you relaxed?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Okay. Focus on my voice, and do as I say. Are you okay with doing that?”

_ “Y-Yeah.” _

Yoongi breathes out softly, closing his eyes, taking time to recollect himself before he speaks again.

“Do you have a shirt on?”

_ “No. I have pants on, though.” _

“Alright. Take your free hand and put it on your chest. Close your eyes, focus on nothing but me. I’m creating your narrative now. Have you done it?”

A breath, followed by a soft hum of confirmation.

“Okay. You start running your hand across your chest, feeling the texture and warmth under your palm, heating you up inside like a crackling furnace. This makes you feel cozy and at home. You take deep breaths while you do this, and feel yourself start to relax further and further into your bed. Do your best to let everything else fall away now, until all you can focus on is my voice and what I’m telling you to do.”

Jungkook sighs quietly. He can hear the slight sounds of skin smoothing over skin now as Jungkook followes his directions.

“How are you feeling?”

_“Warm. Relaxed.”_ He responds, tone throaty and full. Yoongi shivers slightly.

“Good, that’s what we want. You then slide a hand down to start thumbing one of your nipples, little grazes across the skin just to get a feel for it and how good it might be. Don’t pinch or roll it around yet. Just gently touch it with your thumb.”

A gasp.

_ “Hyung...oh...I feel something...” _

“That’s good. Focus on that feeling, Jungkook-ah. Focus on that as you start pressing harder, maybe catching the little nub sometimes with your nail on each downstroke. Try to continue staying relaxed, and let that warmth pool itself inside of you. Your belly.”

Yoongi presses his thighs together, a pulse shooting through him at Jungkook’s soft panting, feeling something hot crawling up his spine. He swallows, tightening his hold on the phone when his grip starts to grow slippery. Palms clammy with sweat.

_ “What about-  ** fuck... ** what about my other hand? I’m wearing earbuds, so I don’t need to hold my phone. What should I do with it?” _

Yoongi swallows.

“You start to do the same with your other nipple. You give your thumbs a lick to add a little moisture and maybe start to squeeze with your index fingers too. It’ll feel really good in a moment. Stay focused on that feeling, okay? Don’t lose it. Don’t open your eyes, either.”

_“Yoongi-hyung,”_ Jungkook whines softly, a cute little gasp echoing in Yoongi’s ear, making his crotch throb desperately. Begging to be touched.

“Feeling good?”

_ “Yeah. Feels amazing, hyung. Oh, fuck...I think I’m getting hard.” _

“That’s good. You’re doing really good, Jungkook-ah.” Yoongi purrs.

_ “Ah...your voice...” _

“My voice?”

_ “Fuck...your voice is really, **really** hot, hyung. It’s really hot when you speak like that. Hh-  fuck ...o-oh.” _

The sound of fabric rustling, and Jungkook’s breath hitching. Yoongi’s cheeks start to burn now and he feels very warm under the collar of his shirt, almost boiling now.

“Are you palming yourself?”

_“Yeah. It feels good, hyung. I’m hard.”_ Jungkook whimpers, _“ah...so hard...”_

“Shit. C-Can you take yourself out of your pants and stroke yourself for me? Can you do that, Kook-ah?”

_ “Y-Yes, hold on...” _

There’s the sound of a zipper coming undone and then a few painstaking seconds of silence, before-

_ “Hh- oh  ** god**_ _.”_ Jungkook _moans._

Yoongi feels himself leak in his pants, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle awanton sound of his own.

_ “I-I’m stroking it now, hyung. It feels really good. I’m really wet, too. Can you hear it?” _

Yes, he can definitely hear it. The smacking of skin meeting skin, the slick noises as Jungkook jerks himself off, the panting in his ear, his soft moans of pleasure. It’s driving Yoongi _crazy._

_ “Hyung?” _

“Y-Yeah, I can hear it.”

_ “...are you turned on, Yoongi-hyung? Are you hard?” _

Yoongi swallows, brows pinched together, legs spreading as he begins to palm himself through his sleep pants.

“...yeah.”

_ “Are you touching yourself too?” _

“I am. Sorta.”

_ “Fuck- I’m, shit...I don’t- I don’t wanna be weird, hyung, but...your voice...it really turns me on. I...can- can you show me your noises? I mean- can you let me hear you?” _

Yoongi quiets in contemplation. He already got this far, right? So why not?

_“Yoongi?”_ Jungkook speaks up, shy and with a bit of fear.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here. I didn’t go anywhere.”

Hearing those slick noises reminds Yoongi of his own need. Inhaling deeply, he pushes his pants and boxers down enough to free himself, sinking down to lay on his bed properly. Like this, it’s easy for his eyes to fall shut again and for him to slip back into the moment, grabbing himself with a low groan of which Jungkook responds to with a needy little whimper.

“Jungkook-ah,” he gasps, stroking himself fast enough to get his heart pounding right away. “Ohh...how- how do you feel right now?”

_“I feel- oh **shit** ,”_ a sharp moan, then followed by a high, breathy sound that makes Yoongi’s legs quiver with heavy, gut-churning arousal. _“Feels so good, hyung. I feel so good. I’m so hard right now. Fuck...”_

“Focus on that,” ironically, Yoongi can’t even focus himself. “Focus on that feeling. Chase it. If you’re not rubbing and pinching at your nipples, do that.”

Jungkook doesn’t respond, but he can hear the way his panting quickens and the slick noises his hand makes picks up speed, indicating he’d done as told.

“Are you close?”

_“Yeah, I’m close. I’m really close.”_ Jungkook’s voice is tainted with desperation and the need to cum, making Yoongi’s own hand speed up, his toes curling and stomach boiling with pleasure. He opens his mouth to speak, but can only moan and toss his head back, giving up on that quickly as need slams into him with full force.

After a minute, Jungkook gasps, all sounds ceasing save for his wet fapping, which only grows in intensity.

_ “Gonna cum, gonna cum- **fuck** \- ‘m gonna cum, hyung.” _

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi whimpers.

_ “Keep- keep- ahh! Keep moaning for me, hyung. I’m right there.” _

“Jungkook-ah, _oh fuck_. Mmh- hahh!” His hips buck, that tension in his belly about ready to explode.

_“Hyung-“_ Jungkook only manages that one word before everything stops. All Yoongi can hear is a sharp inhale before it all comes crashing down. A moan, loud and erotic. Quick, almost panicked-sounding breaths. A devastating little whimper and sends Yoongi right over the edge.

He tries his very best to muffle the sounds with his hand, but half of them come tumbling out anyways, these gasping moans and sobs as that string snaps and he spills all over his stomach, eyes almost rolling back into his skull from the sheer intensity of his orgasm.

Spent, Yoongi collapses. His ears are left ringing, and he can faintly hear Jungkook panting somewhere nearby, having dropped his phone at some point. After a minute or two, Yoongi reaches for it, bringing it up to his ear as he lazily searches for tissues in his nightstand, dizzy with the afterglow of his climax.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you okay?”

_“Fuck- yeah, I’m okay, hyung. I’m great.”_ Jungkook chuckles, dark and sexy yet airy all the same. _“That was...thank you.”_

“Yeah. Anytime.”

They sit for another minute in mutual silence before Yoongi chooses to speak, having wiped off the cooling mess of cum on his belly now, shirt thrown off somewhere to the side because it now desperately needed a wash. “If...if you ever have anymore issues or questions, don’t be afraid to come to me about them. I’d be happy to help.”

_ “...alright, Yoongi-hyung. I will. Thank you.” _

With that little promise, they hang up and Yoongi stands to properly wash up, returning to bed later feeling warm and content, but slightly confused at the same time.

What does this mean for them?


	2. Feeling good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their over-the-phone interaction, Jungkook seeks Yoongi out in person to ask for more help.

A sudden knock sounds out from Yoongi’s studio door. He turns, pausing his work-in-progress track and pulling his headphones off with a slight groan of relief.

“Come in.”

The door opens and Yoongi straightens immediately at the sight of a shy-looking Jungkook peeking in. His hair is messy and soft like it had just been fully dried mere minutes ago, and he appeares to have changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing to practice earlier, now sporting a black hoodie and sweatpants.

“Jungkook-ah,” he greets, turning to save and close the application he had open. Some part of him figures he won’t be getting back to work anytime soon.

Jungkook takes that as his cue to step inside, letting the door close softly behind him. After hesitating for a moment, he locks it.

“Sit.”

Yoongi scoots his chair forward as Jungkook takes a seat on his couch, and Yoongi can’t help a small flush rising on his face as he recalls what they’d done together over the phone just a week prior. And, it doesn’t help that Jungkook looks particularly cute today, though he tries not to let what he’s thinking show on his face for both of their sakes.

“How’s it been going for you?”

“Ah-“ Jungkook looks down, fiddling with a loose strand on his sweatpants. “It’s been going good. After uhm...after our call, I was able to...to find videos that work for me, and also imagine stuff that finally gets me aroused. And you were right about the attraction thing. I think I find both men and women attractive.”

“Ah. That’s good then.”

That means that Jungkook’s likely didn’t need extra help anymore, which is good and all, but...strangely...Yoongi can’t help feeling a little disappointed at this.

“Yeah. I can get hard and all that, which is great because I don’t have to see my doctor, but...”

“But?”

Jungkook seems to grow even more shy -which should be impossible by the way-, looking anywhere else but directly at Yoongi. The elder’s studio LED lights are red today, and the colors fall softly on the young man, illuminating him intimately and making everything feel warmer than it should.

“It’s just...”

Yoongi waits patiently for Jungkook to get his bearings, foot tapping quietly and seemingly on it’s own. After a minute, the younger turns towards him, but still can’t seem to meet his eyes for very long.

“It’s...it’s not as good as when we did it together.”

Yoongi freezes. He almost didn’t even catch that whisper.

“You had a better time when I helped you?”

“Y-Yeah. It was...it was good. It was better than good. I...I haven’t had an orgasm that’s been as satisfying since we called...” the other admits, cheeks burning.

“Oh.”

“I don’t- uhm...It’s just...I don’t wanna make it weird between us, that’s not- I don’t want you to feel weird, but...I want- I really want to do it again. With you. But I want to- to do it in person.” Jungkook finally manages, nervous, throat swallowing in a way that almost distracts Yoongi. Makes him wanna feel it with his hands. Feel the vibrations of the pretty little noises he’d make as he-

He quickly cuts into his own thoughts.

“You want my help again?”

“Yes. You’ve already helped me a lot, and I know it’s probably too much to ask for at this point, but...everything feels different when it’s you. It just feels better, like everything just clicks. S-So...”

Yoongi’s mouth goes dry.

Jungkook only needed another person to help him get off, and of course Yoongi was going to assist him, but something within can’t help feeling sad about it. Why is that part of him sad? He’s a friend helping a friend. That’s all this is.

He has no reason to be sad about it. No reason to be selfish.

“Alright. I’ll help you again.”

Jungkook perks up in his seat, this hopeful look crossing his face, making a sight that’s way too adorable for Yoongi to even handle looking at.

“You’ll help?”

“Yeah.”

Nodding to himself, Jungkook settles back down against the couch, this time watching Yoongi with his large doe eyes, almost as if trying to read him. The elder stands up quickly, wandering towards his desk, hoping his legs don’t appear as shaky to Jungkook as they really are.

“Stay there, I’m gonna find something real quick.”

“Okay.”

After rummaging through a few of his bottom drawers, Yoongi eventually finds what he’d been looking for, closing it in his palm as he turns to face Jungkook again, settling on the couch beside him.

“ _Oh_ \- are we doing it now?” The younger asks, voice waivering a little.

Yoongi stares into his eyes, his own lidding as he takes in every tiny detail of Jungkook’s face, down to the way his chin curves just so and the little scar indenting his cheek.

“Do you want to?” He rumbles.

Jungkook seems to gain some confidence, straightening up where he sat. 

“Yes.”

“Alright then. What do you wanna try first?” Yoongi brings his hand up to brush against Jungkook’s chin, then lowering it to thumb at his hood. It’s easy to notice the way Jungkook’s breath stutters with his close they are, eyes glinting softly in the low lighting of his studio.

“I want to try kissing. I’ve never kissed a man before, but I’ve seen it and I think it’s hot.” Jungkook whispers, eyes flitting down to Yoongi’s lips. Tongue darting out to wet his own dry ones. Looking like he wants to eat Yoongi alive, and more.

Yoongi almost chokes in realization.

He’s so done for, isn’t he?

“Is that alright? Can we do that?”

Yoongi’s grip on Jungkook’s hood tightens.

“Yes. We can do that.”

Jungkook nods again, looking more like he was reassuring himself than anything else. He brings a hand up to Yoongi’s cheek but then pauses, waiting for his hyung to make the next move.

Eyes lidding further, the elder leans in.

Immediately Jungkook relaxes, moaning softly as their lips slide together, hand falling to grip at Yoongi’s shirt instead of his cheek. Yoongi brings his own up to frame Jungkook’s face, playing with the soft hairs he finds, feeling the other smile and giggle against his lips in a way that has his heart fluttering. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy, a sharp contrast to the humming electricity shooting through him from just the contact of their lips alone.

The amusement fades pretty quick, however, when Yoongi remembers what Jungkook came to him for, titling his head to deepen the kiss into something dirty.

Their lips connect over and over with these little wet clicks that start to drive Yoongi crazy, making his stomach flip when the younger man groans because of it, tongue daring to make an appearance. His mouth parts, coaxing Jungkook to do the same, tongues meeting as they pant softly in their quiet intimacy. The room has gotten far too hot now, though no one has touched any thermostats.

_“Hyung,”_ Jungkook groans, low and muffled against his lips.

The boy was squirming now, bringing Yoongi’s attention down below. They part with deep gasps, maintaining heavy eye contact when Yoongi pulls his hand away to settle it over Jungkook’s growing bulge.

_This is crazy,_ he thinks, but quickly forgets it, crotch pulsing at the way Jungkook closes his eyes, mouth falling open as Yoongi starts to apply pressure to his clothed erection. He breathes out this needy little sound, eyes blinking open again. Unfocused and glassy.

“Feeling good?”

“Yeah...feeling so good.”

Smiling softly, Yoongi reaches between them for the object he’d dropped earlier, procuring a small bottle of lube. Jungkook’s eyes widen a smidge at the sight of it, blazing and hungry for more, that haze from before clearing up right away.

“I’m gonna remove your pants, okay? And then I’m gonna jerk you off.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Fuck. The way he says that with so much trust in his voice...

Yoongi has to make this good for him.

_“Oh-“_ The younger gasps as his cock springs free when Yoongi pulls his sweatpants down his thighs, stopping just above his knees as he didn’t feel like making Jungkook stand to get them off. His dick is fully erect now, tip glistening with moisture, and Yoongi feels himself growing harder at just the _thought_ of swallowing that dick down, feeling it bulge his throat, choking on it as he tries to take it all the way, _m_ _aking Yoongi shed tears from the wonderful pain of being unable to breathe, fading in and out of consciousness. Delirious and held at the other man’s mercy-_

He doesn’t try it, though. They weren’t quite there yet. Instead, to make up for this, he pours the flavored lube into his palm, warming it between his hands as Jungkook watches with mounting anticipation. Jungkook pulls the hem of his hoodie up to allow Yoongi more room to work, knuckles turning the slightest bit of white as they held true. Even that little detail is somehow _incredibly_ arousing.

“Do you wanna close your eyes as we do this?” He asks, just to be sure, hand hovering above Jungkook’s cock.

_ Please say no. Please say no. _

“No. Wanna see you.” Jungkook hushes off-handedly, looking down at his lap and then back up, hips bucking minutely. “ _Please_ , hyung. Please touch me now. I’m so hard.” And Yoongi does, groaning at the weight of Jungkook’s hefty cock in his hand at last, skillfully flicking his wrist up and down in full, smooth motions to spread the lube all around. Jungkook tenses at his touch, squinting, but never closing his eyes, thighs flexing under him as Yoongi works his erection over with ease.

Deciding to experiment a little, Yoongi settles even closer, pressing some of his weight against Jungkook’s leg so he can lean down and kiss at his jaw with little hassle. His cheeks blaze at Jungkook’s affectionate murmuring, face warm and neck crawling with heat, thumb slipping this way and that over the head of Jungkook’s dick, maybe pressing a few times. The lube helps make the slide into his fist incredibly smooth and he tightens his hand, boldly jerking him roughly for a bit just to hear Jungkook moan for him, his low tones disappearing into higher ones as his pleasure spikes almost too intensely. _Too toe-curingly good._

“A-Ah! _Wait_ , you’re gonna-“ he gasps dramatically, head falling back against the couch, neck straining. Yoongi decides to relent and give him a break, easing back into his earlier pace so Jungkook can breathe without the worry of blowing his load too early.

“How’re you feeling?” Yoongi whispers, pressing another open-mouthed kiss to Jungkook’s neck, his throat, his jaw, all the way up to his earlobe.

“Like I’m about to die from sheer horniness,” he groans, turning his head to inhale deeply. “You smell nice.”

“Don’t smell my hair, weirdo.”

“Can’t help it. Your scent is really good,” Jungkook grins breathlessly, wrapping one arm tightly around Yoongi to pull them flush together, stuffing his nose right into his hair and inhaling again. “Mmmmm.” “ _Aish!_ Don’t!” Yoongi complains even through his own smile, hand  _ squeezing _ unintentionally.

Jungkook chokes. Something incredibly hot and sticky rushes to coat the inside of his fist.

“Did you just-?”

_“No,”_ he rasps. “But I’m going to.”

Yoongi backs away a few centimeters, looking down between their bodies as his hand speeds up again, the squelching of it dizzyingly louder now. Jungkook’s panting harshly in response, toes curling, brows furrowing as he tries to focus on that feeling like Yoongi had told him to do last time, but finding it increasingly harder to do so because of the walking distraction that was Min Yoongi. 

Like this, as close as they are, he can see every little detail. The way Yoongi’s hair falls naturally, soft and fuzzy. The way his eyes are so focused like how they are on stage, fiery and untamed. The way his mouth is hanging open just a little, tongue poking out, making Jungkook want to lean in and kiss him again. And finally, the way his delicate features bring it all together. Handsome. Pretty. Ethereal. _Beautiful._

Jungkook’s heart stutters.

“Hyung,” he murmurs. Yoongi glances up, unfortunately pausing his movements in the process.

Jungkook brings a hand up, brushing his knuckles across the elder’s cheek tenderly. He then uses that hand to bring him closer, kissing with a renewed, fiery passion, and his time it’s Yoongi who moans into it, eyes fluttering shut right away. Jungkook quickly uses his other hand to reach down and pop open Yoongi’s pants, shoving them out of the way almost desperately, shuddering at the way Yoongi arches and cries out softly against his lips when he grasps that erection.

_“With me,”_ Jungkook gasps out, overcome with the madness of lust, “put it- put it with mine.”

Yoongi does, and Jungkook wraps his hand around their cocks. Both men shiver, locking eyes once more. Gazes heavy and loaded with unspoken words. With hidden emotion.

“I want to cum with you.”

_“Fuck,”_ Moment broken, Yoongi starts fucking up with his hips, hand joining Jungkook’s on their dicks. They move in tandem, panting into each other’s mouths, kissing lazily, moaning and bucking at the growing pleasure.

“I think- oh shit, I think I’m right there hyung-“

“Yeah-“ Yoongi swallows. “Yeah, me too. Oh _fuck_ , yeah- keep doing that.”

Everything quiets save for Jungkook’s hand as he jerks them both quickly, breaths held. Bodies tensing. Jaws dropping open. Overencumbered with this feeling.

_Finally_ , a sharp moan punches from Yoongi’s throat. Jungkook whimpers brokenly as he watches his hyung fall apart in his lap, almost convulsing with the shockwaves of his orgasm as he spills his load, painting their hands white. Greedily he sucks in air, muffing a delayed sob into Jungkook’s neck, gasping and gasping as his final droplets of cum are wringed out of him. This sets off Jungkook’s orgasm, who finishes with a heart-stopping moan, seizing up, eyes rolling back as he makes that sticky mess between them even bigger. His little choked-off sound of pure, unadulterated ecstasy makes Yoongi’s spent cock twitch painfully, even though he had nothing more to give.

“Fuck...fuck...” he pants, basking in the afterglow with Yoongi collapsed boneless on top of him, legs jumping as another pearl of cum dribbles down his cock.

“Made a mess...” Yoongi murmurs lazily, running his fingers through the globs of white still sticking to their softened cocks.

“Sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

“I got it.” 

Yoongi lifts Jungkook’s still-trembling hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to lap between his digits. He then slowly sucks each finger into his mouth, all the way down to the knuckle, feeling incredibly satisfied at the way Jungkook’s just staring, face tinged red and breathing hitched, jaw practically on the floor. His stomach pulses with the last dredges of arousal.

“There. No more mess.” Yoongi finishes cleaning off his own palm, sliding down and off of Jungkook’s lap to find tissues, leaving the poor boy with his hand still raised and mouth agape.

“Here,” he tosses a wet wipe at Jungkook. It hits his chest, startling him into awareness. Embarrassed, he ignores Yoongi’s amused and fond stare and quickly wipes himself off, hurrying to pull his sweatpants up and hoodie back down. Finished, Jungkook then looks around, face twisted with slight confusion when he seemingly can’t find what he’s looking for.

“Hey- have you seen my shoes?”

—

_ “Morning.” _

Jungkook hums a greeting in return, chomping down on another bite of his cereal as Hoseok seats himself next to him. He makes a grab for the box of cereal, not quiet able to reach it from where he sat, and Jungkook silently pushes it towards him before he gets frustrated.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.” He returns to his own bowl, swallowing down the last dredges of his milk and the few stray bits of cereal left submerged in it. Lucky for him, but unlucky for them, as they couldn’t escape his hungry wrath any longer.

Hoseok snorts at Jungkook’s victorious expression, dumping some cereal into his bowl and proceeding to pour milk in, barely turning to look as the other stands to wash his bowl in the sink.

As Jungkook bounces in place and runs the water into the bowl, he hears a mutter from the table.

“Hm?”

“Oh- nothing. So, I’ve been needing to ask you,” Hoseok chews, swallowing as he scoops up another spoonful of the (far superior) almond and oats cereal. “Have you and Yoongi been working on anything together?”

Jungkook doesn’t turn to look at him, staring down at his overflowing bowl in a slight bit of panic.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you guys have been hanging out a lot, and I see you visiting his studio more often. You’ve also happened to be in there everytime I’ve visited Yoongi, so...I mean, am I wrong to assume you guys are working on some songs or something? And I’m just curious as to why nobody else has heard about it if that’s what you’re doing.”

“No, there’s no music. I just like hanging out with him sometimes. He’s very quiet and I appreciate that quietness a lot.”

Jungkook flips the bowl to rid it off the water, deciding that he had cleaned it good enough and dispensing it in the dish strainer nearby to dry. He wrings the sponge in his hands a couple times, waiting nervously for Hoseok’s reply.

It doesn’t take too long for him to speak again.

“I guess that’s understandable. That used to be me when I first joined the group. I think I find myself gravitating towards him a lot whenever I need downtime from being bubbly all the time. Evens me out, that’s for sure.” Hoseok laughs, effectively melting the tension from the room, though it’s still very much possible that he doesn’t fully believe him. Jungkook just laughs as well, hoping Hoseok didn’t notice it being forced , drying his hands off on a stray dish towel left on the counter that he remembers Jin telling them to keep hung up multiple times.

He keeps a keen eye on Hoseok in case the other decides to speak on the topic unexpectedly again, but thankfully he doesn’t, instead focusing on finishing his cereal. Jungkook finally relaxes.

He isn’t quite ready to have anybody know about what’s going on, and while Jungkook isn’t sure how Yoongi feels about it being known, he’d much rather keep it out of everybody else’s attention. Things are...a _bit_ confusing, shall we say. Jungkook has a lot of stuff to sort out still, and that included addressing his growing feelings for the one currently indulging his sexual escapades tri-weekly.

He’s not sure how much longer he can keep up the guise of needing help, because lying to Yoongi about it felt wrong, but at the same time...he doesn’t want it to stop. He doesn’t want Yoongi to stop “helping” him, and certainly doesn’t want to lose his excuse to keep hanging around him as often as he does. And- It’s not unusual for them to hang around one another so often. Of course it was relatively normal, but Hoseok was very suspicious of something, this much was obvious.

It just raises the question of who else is growing suspicious. Which means, of course, that Jungkook needed to be more discreet for his next plan if he wanted to carry it out successfully, without alerting the whole apartment of what they were doing.

He runs into Jimin on his way out of the kitchen, unaware the man had been listening in on his and Hoseok’s conversation as he busied himself in the fridge.


	3. Are those dumplings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook believes he ready to take the next step in their sexual experimentation.

“What’re we trying today?” Yoongi questions, or rather, interrogates as he’s practically dragged to Jungkook’s room, having been woken from his peaceful afternoon nap. The apartment is eerily quiet, the two having elected to stay home earlier that morning instead of going out for the day with the rest, and he feels something he couldn’t quite discern nagging at him with this knowledge.

Jungkook says nothing until they eventually approach his door, leaving him to stare down at the floor in silence as they walk, still a tiny bit grouchy but far less-so than he’d been earlier. Jungkook’s presence tended to have that effect on him.

“So,” Jungkook gets the door open, ushering Yoongi inside with this contagious look of excitement on his face, one that melts the rest of Yoongi’s grouchiness instantly. “I wanna take things a step further. That’s why I wanted to break our schedule and experiment today instead of tomorrow.”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow at him.

“And you needed everyone out of the house for this?”

Jungkook nods, busying himself with straightening his bed as much as he can. He’s acting fussier than usual about the state of his room, leaving Yoongi to wonder long and hard about what he had planned if he’s being this meticulous about it.

“Is this relating to the stuff you’ve been researching about that you still haven’t let me in on?”

Jungkook nods again. Yoongi briefly wonders how he manages to keep that head of his attached to his shoulders when he so often acts like a bobblehead in response to Yoongi’s questions. Being infuriatingly vague and omitting key points from his answers had become part of his avoidance tactics recently, and Yoongi would be more impressed if it didn’t hurt a little.

“I needed to be extra sure about it and to come prepared, so I focused my attention solely on this throughout the week.”

“Even during practice?”

Finally done fixing his room up, Jungkook sits down on his bed, wasting absolutely no time in ridding himself of his shirt and ignoring the question asked altogether. Well, Not that Yoongi’s complaining. Jungkook’s quite the looker, and those tattoos he’s got look extra eye-catching today, thoroughly taking his mind off of whatever he’d been about to ask next. _Maybe he’d gotten the ink touched up recently?_

Jungkook’s got his underwear halfway down by the time he finally looks back up at Yoongi, suddenly growing shy under his scrutiny and lack of undress. “Aren’t you going to strip too?”

“Shit, yeah-“

Yoongi quickly kicks off his pants and underwear, not wanting Jungkook to feel awkward for very long as it was clear that whatever he wanted to do, clothing was not invited.

“Your hoodie?”

Yoongi thumbs at the hem of it, unsure. Timid.

“Can I keep it on?”

“Oh- yeah, you can. It won’t get in the way. Hopefully.” Jungkook picks up on the other’s uncomfortableness quickly, Yoongi flashing him a grateful little smile as he steps closer to the bed at the younger’s beckoning.

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing today?” Yoongi crawls into Jungkook’s lap, and Jungkook can’t help thinking he looks absolutely delectable like this and is made even cuter when swamped with that oversized hoodie that had clearly belonged to somebody else. That somebody else being him.

“Today, I wanted to try having sex. For real.”

“Oh.” Yoongi’s eyes widen a bit, having not expected that. “Jungkook-ah, I didn’t come prepared...”

“Ah, no, don’t worry hyung. I prepared for this, remember? For all of this. I wanted to keep my plans sorta like a surprise, so I couldn’t tell you about it, meaning I prepared myself and my body for it on my own. Watched my diet, cleaned down there, everything.”

“Did you prep...y’know...” Yoongi glances down as if he could glean any clues from doing that. Jungkook just laughs and tilts his head back up, flashing that little bunny smile of his that never fails to make Yoongi’s heart race faster in his chest. 

“I did it in the shower mostly. It was a bit weird at first, but I’ve been doing it enough over the past week to get used to it. I’ve, y’know...stretched myself today, so we should be able to just slap some rubber on you and get right to it.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, though? Jungkook-ah, this is a huge commitment, and you have to be absolutely sure that you-“

“Hyung,” Jungkook gently frames Yoongi’s face, reassuring him with a smile. “I’m sure. We’ve been doing this for weeks- no, months even. I think I’m ready to take this step.”

Yoongi melts, leaning into his touch. “Alright, if you say so.” He answers warmly, leaning down to kiss the younger man with as much emotion as he can packed into it, not that Jungkook is aware of what feelings he put behind it exactly.

They kiss languidly for awhile to try and get into the mood, and soon enough Jungkook feels himself getting hard at just this alone. It’s incredible what just kissing Yoongi can do to him, and Jungkook definitely thinks it has to do with his feelings for the other. There was absolutely no doubt about it.

“You’re hard already,” Yoongi helpfully observes. There’s this beautiful flush painting his pale cheeks, mouth parted just a little to let his tongue peek out, eyes low and heavy as he reaches out to caress Jungkook’s erection. The younger sighs shakily, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks at Yoongi’s gentle touches, legs parting a little more to allow more room.

He swallows when their eyes lock.

“Are you gonna make me cum like this?”

That hand tightens it’s hold just enough to force one pearl of precum from his tip. Jungkook sucks air sharply through his teeth, startled. His arousal is dizzying now.

“Do you want it like this?” Yoongi rumbles, glancing towards the pillows and then back.

“No. I want you inside me first.”

“No foreplay?”

Jungkook snorts, gently pushing Yoongi off of his lap so he can back up and lay down properly on the bed, head cushioned by the pillows and legs spread to make him fully visible.

Yoongi’s breath catches almost dramatically at the sight. “Fuck. You really know how to pose.”

Jungkook smiles shyly at the compliment, but contrasts this when he reaches down between his legs to spread his cheeks apart obscenely, showing off _absolutely everything_ , down to way his hole still glistens with lube from his stretching earlier that day.

A sharp throb of arousal. Yoongi groans helplessly, feeling his cock jump against his thigh.

“Oh my _god_. You’re gonna kill me.”

“You’re killing me by not being inside me already.” Jungkook whines, having grown incredibly impatient in the time Yoongi took to gawk. “C’mon hyungie...”

“Shit- yeah, hold on.”

Yoongi almost scurries across the bed, earning a breathy laugh of amusement from Jungkook when he nearly falls on top of him in his hurry. Blushing in slight embarrassment, he scoots close enough to make his hips flush with Jungkook’s. These kinds of positions themselves weren’t new to them, but everything was made more surreal now that they could actually feel skin. Now Yoongi’s interested dick could slip briefly between his cheeks, coming up to rest beside Jungkook’s own, ready to burrow itself inside of Jungkook for the first time.

“I know we’re both probably clean, especially me because I haven’t done this before, but it’s better to be safe until our next checkup.” Jungkook reaches into his nightstand, coming back with something jet black and slightly reflective, and a larger bottle of lube.

Yoongi licks his lips, them suddenly feeling dry. Jungkook really had thought of everything, hadn’t he? He’s rather grateful they weren’t jumping into it blind, because he wanted Jungkook’s first time getting fucked to be as good as he could possibly make it, not wanting him to get hurt too bad either.

He takes the offered items, clammy hands almost dropping them from his growing excitement.

“How much have you been stretching?” Yoongi questions as he drizzles lube onto his palm, the sound of the cap popping echoing in their brains, setting in stone what they were about to do. Jungkook sinks his teeth into his lip, eyes pooling with liquid arousal. “Enough to fit up to four fingers inside of me without excruciating pain. With prior prep, of course. Can’t just stick it in dry and go.” He laughs, his slight nervousness starting to show through now that Yoongi was thoroughly coating his fingers in the lube.

“We can back out now and try again later if you want,” Yoongi maintains eye contact as he reaches down to smear the lube over Jungkook’s hole, watching for pain, prodding with his fingers enough to spread it inside as well. Jungkook jolts at the touch of someone else’s hand down there, but keeps himself spread open, the skin under his fingers growing red with irritation. He pays it no mind, too caught up with the sensation of Yoongi’s fingers probing him, slipping inside with relative ease and a low groan.

“ _Fuck..._ it’s still a bit tight even with two fingers. I can’t imagine how it’s gonna feel when you put  _ that _in me...” Jungkook moans softly, eyes zeroing in on the erection that’s hanging heavily between Yoongi’s legs, fully hard and twitching, leaking pre steadily. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Do I really turn you on that much?”

Yoongi’s gaze slides up _slowly._ Intimately. He stares, eyes low, gaze heavy with everything he wants to say, but can’t. His fingers curl, making a stunned Jungkook buck and arch, a high cry of absolute pleasure jumping from his throat. One that resonates in Yoongi’s skull, directing him thoughtlessly, making him crash down against Jungkook and crush their lips together with the desperation of a man starved.

_ Can’t you see it? What I want you to know is all right here. I’m speechless, so let my actions talk for me, Jungkook-ah. _

“Yoongi,” Jungkook gasps against his lips, whimpering, moaning aloud for the world to hear as Yoongi mercilessly assaults that magical spot. “Oh, Yoongi-  _ Yoongiiiiii _ ,” he cries, tears stinging his eyes from the intense pleasure. Painful, but so fucking incredible at the same time. It blinds him, makes him see stars. Makes him feel like he’s floating, suspended in space, put there by the one he-

“Fucking- I can’t wait any more.” Yoongi grits out, retracting his trembling hand and shuddering at Jungkook’s sob of despair. Of loss. Hips canting down, begging him for more, needing to be filled again.

“Shhh,” he shakily soothes, struggling to tear open the condom packet in his excitement. Yoongi gently palms at Jungkook’s hip, shuffling even closer, guiding the now rubbered and lubed cock to his waiting entrance.

_ Don’t worry. I got you. _

“Wait-“

Yoongi pauses.

Jungkook struggles greatly to just lift his head up, releasing his own ass cheeks to grasp Yoongi’s face, bringing him down to eye level.

“Look at me. Please, hyung,” he whispers. “Look at me when you do it. Wanna see you. Wanna see- _hh_...AH- hhaah!”

A moan  tears itself from him. Wanton. Throaty. Yoongi continues pushing, eyes squinted and brows furrowed at the boiling heat sucking him in, clamping down around him. Refusing to let him retreat, as if he planned to do so.

“How bad does it hurt?” Yoongi pants, groaning shakily, almost doubling over with the sheer  sensation of it. Even through the rubber, it feels like too much. He feels hypersensitive too, like he was somehow rubbed raw, but he knows that’s not the case.

Tears slip down Jungkook’s cheeks. His teeth are grit, jaw set tight, looking to be in incredible pain. But, when Yoongi attempts to pull back some, his legs shoot out to wrap around him, effectively trapping him and forcing him to slip in even deeper. Their skin meets, meaning he’s finally bottomed out, and they tremble together. Yoongi falls into Jungkook’s arms, embracing him tenderly. Intimately.

_“Hurts,”_ the youngest hisses. “Hurts so bad.”

“I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hurts, but I love it. I love it, hyung. Love it so much. I love-“

Yoongi starts to move.

“Oh  god. Oh my _god_ , I’m gonna die. Oh  _ fuck._ Holy shit. I’m actually going to die. I’m going to kick the bucket right here.”

“Don’t die,” the slow drag starts to drive them both insane. “If you die, I’ll- I dunno. I’ll do something and then be sad about it and cry later.”

“I’ll try not to, but...” Jungkook’s toes curl, feeling heat just sink into him all the way down to his bones as Yoongi sets a slow, almost excruciating pace. It gets him close, _really_ fucking close, but makes it nearly impossible for him to cum like this. It would be infuriating if not for the way it was making him feel so, _so_ good. So incredibly _good._

“Better hurry,” Jungkook lolls his head to the side, lazy. Boneless. The late-afternoon sun’s on it’s last few breaths, illuminating them warmly. Though he could barely feel it’s heat from inside the apartment, the light embraced them nonetheless. “Sun’s almost gone.”

“Are you worried about them?”

Jungkook shyly looks down, smile soft yet coy at the same time.

“Only if you decide to rail me.”

A twitch. A throb.

“That a challenge?”

“Depends. Could you keep up at your age?”

Yoongi _growls_. Immediately Jungkook’s smile drops, eyes widened.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s hot. That’s so fucking hot. I love it when your voice does that.”

“You’re gonna love my dick even more in just a moment,” he grins, voice husky and laced heavily with desire, even though he cringes internally at the cheesiness of his own words. Yoongi elects to ignore it and places his palms on Jungkook’s hips, readying himself. “So, you want it? Want it right now?”

There’s no question about what “it” could possibly be.

“Give it, please. Give it to me.  _Fuck me_.”

“God, I love it when you look at me like that. Love it when you moan for me, when you beg for me. Love it when you get needy and start demanding,” Yoongi’s palms slide down, pushing Jungkook’s legs further up. He presses closer. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Jungkook-ah.”

“If- if it’s anything like how crazy _you_ make _me_ , I think I have an idea.”

Yoongi bucks up once. Jungkook’s throttled with it, the smack almost echoing back to them. His groan comes out _tight_. Punched right out of his chest.

“ _Yeah_ , that’s it, hyung. Want you like this. Want you to make me feel good.”

Yoongi thrusts again. Jungkook’s resulting moan bounces off the walls.

“W-Want you to fuck me silly. Make me forget my own name. Want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t walk.”

A slap of skin against skin. Yoongi finally kicks up the pace, done playing around. His soft sighs dissolving into low grunts, forced out of him with each punishing thrust. Jungkook looks like he’s trying to hold himself together, choking down his sounds, but he’s cracking like porcelain under Yoongi’s fingertips. Under his pressure. About to shatter into little pieces.

“Let me hear you,” Yoongi pants, something desperate crossing his face. His heart aches for something. “Wanna hear you, Kook. Wanna hear how good you’re feeling.”

Jungkook breaks.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he sobs. The bed creaks noisily, creating a soundtrack. A song for their lovemaking. “Hyung-  _fuck!_ ”

“Love your noises, love how you scream for me. Love- I love-“

Jungkook whimpers, eyes glassy. Full of emotion. Full of want. Lust. Pleasure.

Love.

Yoongi’s hips _ram_ forward. Jungkook throws his head back in complete and utter _ecstasy_. The scream that rips from his throat shakes the earth and turns the tides.

“ _I love you_ ,” Jungkook gasps as if he’s finally breached the surface of the ocean. As if he’s finally found that pocket of air he needs to survive. “ _I love you. I love you-_ “ he chants, like they’re the only words he knows. Like those words were his ticket to salvation. His ticket into heaven itself.

The bed creaks louder and slams harder into the wall. Yoongi moans desperately, sex-crazed and aching to cum.

“ _Hyung_.”

Yoongi blinks his eyes open. Jungkook’s staring at him, face completely open. Waiting.

His mouth parts.

“Yeah. Yeah, Jungkook-ah. I love you.”

Jungkook cums, falling apart in his hands, eyes rolling back.

Yoongi’s certain that he passes away right there, his world going white as his own orgasm crashes into him.

The bed then stops. The planet screeches to a halt.

Yoongi pants. He feels absolutely weak. Ruined. But, most importantly, he feels...amazing. He feels wanted.

He feels loved.

“ _love you...love you..._ ”

“Jungkook-ah...”

Yoongi feels himself being pulled into an embrace. Jungkook holds him tight. Tighter than anyone’s ever held him before.

Almost as if he’s afraid Yoongi would disappear if he let go.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

“I know.” Jungkook sniffs. “Just want you near me.”

Yoongi nods in understanding, snuggling closer to Jungkook, cuddling him with all he was worth because, truthfully? He was also afraid to let go.

  
  
They relax.

Suddenly, the apartment’s front door opens and closes. Voices fade into their range of hearing.

Yoongi jolts into awareness, staring right at the bedroom door.

“They home?” Jungkook lifts his head as well, glancing at the door and then back at Yoongi with a similar expression of slight panic.

“Sounds like it.”

“What are you gonna do? I think someone’s already coming over here.”

“There’s no time to clean up. Jungkook-ah,”

They lock eyes.

Jungkook swallows, but nods. He pulls to covers up to his chest as Yoongi jumps out of bed, quickly pulling the condom off and stepping into his underwear.

Three knocks.

“Jungkook-ah! Are you decent? We brought home food!”

The handle rattles, and the door cracks open.

“By the way, have you seen Yoongi anywhere? We got his food, but he wasn’t in his-“

Jin freezes. Nobody moves for a moment.

“Hi.” Yoongi says, standing awkwardly beside the bed with his sleep pants halfway up his thighs and a used condom in his hand.

Jungkook gives a little wave, face red with mortification. He then points towards the take-out in Jin’s hands.

“Are those dumplings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter I managed to get written in just one day. I have some of the next chapter typed out, but it’s far from being complete and definitely needs some work done to it. I’ll do my best to get this updated as soon as I can but motivation is hard to come by for me, so please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded talk happens, and then some self-discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!! I know it took a little while but I finally finished this chapter. I’ll have to admit, I struggled a LOT figuring this one out. I wrote two different versions of it, swapped sections around, deleted whole paragraphs, and shit like that. It was a mess. But! I’m happy to say I managed something! Still probably could use a some reworking but right now, I just want to start working on the final chapter and stop worrying about this one. I have some good shit planned :)
> 
> No promises on when I’ll get the last one done!

“What?”

Jungkook’s draws the covers tighter.

“W-What?”

Jin’s still in a state of absolute shock. The take-out box in his hand is dangerously close to slipping out of his hold.

Taking Jin’s stunned state as an opportunity, Yoongi quickly pulls his sleep pants all the way up, tying the condom while he’s at it and hiding it from the eldest’s view, though more out of respect for the other’s eyes than anything else. It was clear he had seen it already.

“Hey, hyung!” Someone shouts from somewhere outside the room. “Is Yoongi in there? I’ve got his food right here!”

The three take a collective breath.

“We should discuss this over dinner,” Jin says, cautiously, slowly backing out of the room as he does. “Make sure you’re decent by then.”

Jungkook and Yoongi exchange glances, expressions a bit grim.

The door clicks shut.

“‘m sorry,” Jungkook croaks as soon as Jin’s gone, his head buried in his hands. “Shouldn’t have pushed our luck today. I just thought, y’know...I just thought that since we’d finally have some privacy in our own home, we could...I dunno. This is stupid.”

“Jungkook-ah...”

“Shit, I’m not- I don’t think I’m ready. I wasn’t- I didn’t think they’d find out, but now...what do we even say? God, this is awful. I should’ve considered this kind of scenario when I dragged you out of bed earlier.”

Condom disposed of in the trash, Yoongi quickly crawls back onto the bed, taking the youngest’s face in his hands. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I went along with it too, okay? We risked it, we got caught. End of. There’s nothing we can do to get us out of this situation, so let’s just face the noise together and get it over with.”

Jungkook nods, but he still doesn’t look 100% convinced. The worry must show on his face, because Yoongi’s leaning down to kiss him softly, trying to ease the crease in his brow. It works to some extent, however, that anxiety is still chewing through him when his hyung pulls away.

“What is it?” Yoongi thumbs his cheeks and peers into his eyes, searching. Jungkook’s lips quirk down and he reaches up to grab Yoongi’s hands, pulling them away and holding them tightly in his own. He looks away, seemingly finding the bedsheets very interesting.

“What if they tell us to stop?”

“Stop?”

“Y’know...what if they tell us to stop all of this? Hanging out, having sex, being together...what if they told us to stop? What would we do then?”

Yoongi twists their hands until their fingers intertwine, warm palms pressed together. 

“Why...why would they tell us to stop? We’re consenting adults, Jungkook-ah. It’s not illegal for us to be together, nor is it not allowed. Whatever you want to do, whether it’s just sex or something more, I’ll be right here. Nobody, and I literally mean this, nobody is gonna tell me otherwise, consequences be damned. Even if the world ridicules us, this?” He squeezes their hands. “It’s not gonna change. Your hyung will be here to take care of you.”

“Okay...”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jungkook hugs him even closer, burying his face into the other’s neck. After a prolonged moment, he pulls back, sniffing and rubbing at his nose. Yoongi nods and goes to stand up, but Jungkook holds steadfast, looking like he has more to say.

“What you said earlier, about...whether we could just have sex, or maybe...” he looks down shyly, and Yoongi’s heartbeat picks up. “...we could...because I want- that. I want us. Uhm. I want- I want more than just sex. I dunno if I made that clear when we, y’know. If- if that, uh, if- if a relationship is what you want...”

“Oh, baby.” The shy Jungkook’s quickly being pulled back into another kiss, and this time the anxiety eases away entirely. The kiss is slow, passionate, not at all ravenous or hungry. It’s exploring and curious. Tasting. Packed with emotions. Jungkook exhales shakily when Yoongi disconnects their lips, eyes closed, foreheads brought together.

“Of course that’s what I want.” Yoongi’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he was heard all the same. Jungkook nods, and then nods again, puffy eyes blinking open as he brings their hands up to press a soft kiss to Yoongi’s wrist.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We should go, then.”

“Okay.”

—

The silence was suffocating. Jungkook sat next to Yoongi with the dumplings in his lap, not feeling hungry at all. Jin stood by the couch, arms crossed, and everyone else was gawking at them.

“I knew something was up!” Jimin was the only one who didn’t look totally shocked, glancing around at everyone else as he spoke. “I knew something had to be happening because of how often you two ran off together, and how nervous Kook-ah got when Hoseok asked about what they were doing last week kinda gave it away. Though to be fair, I wasn’t quite sure  what I was suspicious about...”

“Jimin- are you not concerned about the fact that they hid this from us? Why aren’t you taking this more seriously and treating it like some “I told you so” game? Where’s that maturity everyone talks about? Like, instead of telling us that they were fucking, they decided to keep it a secret and bone behind our backs. They didn’t even tell me about it. There could’ve been serious repercussions if someone found out about it, even if it was one of our own staff. We’re already under a microscope enough as it is.”

Jimin goes silent, stricken. He slinks back into his seat, looking down and away from Namjoon. “Sorry.”

Taehyung suddenly speaks up from the side, face taking one of indifference. “But...I don’t see the issue here. Sure they could’ve told us about it, but I can understand that maybe they were too scared to do so. You know how this life can be. As wonderful as it is, it has it’s downsides, and having to worry about your public reputation is one of them. Do you think it’s a problem that they’re-“

“No, Taehyung-ah. The problem is they snuck around to do it instead of telling us about it in the first place. They risked outing themselves in an uncontrolled way, doing it in the studio, the practice rooms, a car, and hey, let’s not forget, a public restroom of all places! Oh, and not to mention, you withheld a possible medical issue from me and our managers all because you were embarrassed, which could’ve been serious. You know we have an agreement about this sort of thing. Jungkook. This could’ve been a disaster. All it could’ve took the wrong person finding out and this would’ve-“

“Would’ve what?” Yoongi cut into Namjoon’s words, eyes narrowing. “So the world finds out that Jungkook and I are screwing. So what? Is there a problem with that? Why should we have to hide ourselves? Why should we have to give a shit about the world’s opinions? Yes, we know what we did was stupid. Incredibly fucking stupid. But at the end of the day, we’re here now. We can’t change what happened. Stop treating us like children who can’t handle themselves. We’re adults. We fucked up, but- stop treating it like it’s wrong- like it’s wrong for us to have sex together.”

Namjoon’s expression hardens.

“Yoongi, that is not what I said. I know you’re emotional right now, but please don’t put words into my mouth. I don’t think it’s wrong for you two to have sex. I think it’s wrong that you guys went to these extremes with little to no concern about the repercussions that could’ve come with someone catching you. The media would’ve jumped on this. You know what they are? Sharks. They catch the scent of fresh blood and they strike. What we’re concerned about isn’t the world knowing you two are having sex, it’s your recklessness.”

Taehyung sits back in his seat, looking like he finally understands, face troubled. Jungkook’s still staring down at his lap, knuckles turned white against the styrofoam container. He feels like throwing up.

“Please don’t misunderstand me, Yoongi-hyung.” Namjoon stands, making his way over to the couch the two sat on and kneeling in front of them. Neither can look him or anyone else in the eye.

“You too, Jungkook-ah.”

The younger’s head snaps up. His fear must show on his face, because Namjoon’s expression goes soft as he takes one of each man’s hands into his own.

“When I first heard that this had been going on, I wasn’t disgusted, and I wasn’t freaked out. No, I was immediately worried about the two of you. I was worried about how you two would’ve been perceived. I was worried about how the media would’ve blasted this, putting you two in the limelight for mockery, especially if you had been caught in the act because you had chosen to be risky in public places. You know full-well how this world doesn’t accept those who are different. I have no qualms with you speaking out against the injustice, or with going public on your own terms. I’m just terrified of what could’ve happened to you if this came out from the paparazzi instead. You’re my responsibilities as the group leader. I’m just as much at fault for not noticing anything sooner.”

Yoongi’s face is twisted when Jungkook looks over at him.

They both know Namjoon is right. There’s no one to blame for their recklessness but themselves. 

“Please look at me.”

Yoongi looks up, eyes rimmed with frustrated tears.

“I’m sorry about how I came across to you. I would never be disgusted by you being who you are and you being with whoever you wanna to be with. But still, the fact that you felt that way means I need to reevaluate myself and how I acted today too. Can you forgive me, hyung? Jungkook-ah? Please?”

Jungkook nods slowly, but Yoongi stays silent for a moment longer. When he speaks again, his voice is broken and quiet. “Dammit. Why are you the one on your knees apologizing?” There’s hot tears on his cheeks now, and Jungkook immediately goes to comfort him, but Namjoon beats him to the punch.

“‘m sorry.” Yoongi whispers, shoulders shaking. Namjoon hugs him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s okay. Shhhhh. It’s okay. I know you’re stressed, and I know you didn’t mean it.”

Namjoon glances at Jungkook, reaching out to pull him into the embrace. Jungkook latches onto them right away, hiding his face inbetween them, eyes stinging at Yoongi’s heart-wrenching whimpers.

“I’m sorry, Jungkook-ah. I was wrong. What I said was mean. I understand how embarrassing this must be for you, and I get you didn’t want us knowing about something like this. Please don’t be afraid to come forward about any problems you have in the future, no matter how small or embarrassing you may think they are. Health, both mentally and physically, is our number-one priority here. Never forget that.”

Jungkook’s throat tightens. He holds back a flood of tears, patting at Yoongi’s back even as his own chest constricts. This doesn’t go unnoticed. Namjoon pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes, bringing him down to hug him closer at what he sees there.

“It’s okay to cry, Jungkook-ah.”

The couch shifts suddenly, and then multiple pairs of arms are hugging them. Warm and loving.

The dam breaks.

When the tears eventually stop, he’s swaddled and warm underneath his hyungs, feeling like a huge weight has finally been lifted. Yoongi’s now curled up by Namjoon, who has his arm wrapped around his shoulder and is observing Jungkook with those wise eyes of his. When their gazes meet, he smiles, pulling his arm back and gesturing to the spot beside Yoongi.

Jungkook immediately flocks to the space, heart fluttering when Yoongi takes him into his arms, staring with a face of absolute fondness. Jungkook can feel the others watching, but this doesn’t deter him as he leans in for a kiss, giggling when Yoongi smiles and pulls him into his lap.

“Aish, this is too cute for me,” someone complains, a weight disappearing up off of the couch. “I’m gonna clean up before the sweetness makes me vomit.”

Yoongi flips them off, then running that hand through Jungkook’s hair to grip and pull him in for another kiss. They don’t notice as the others start to leave them, too engrossed in each other and their mouths.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, they part from the kiss, cheeks flushed. Breathless. Jungkook licks his lips, unable to mask his hunger, though it was clear they weren’t doing anything more that night judging by the day’s events and his lingering mortification from being walked in on. Still, a man can look, right? 

“Next time, I’m gonna top,” he rumbles, “but after we get through the hell of coming out to our managers and sorting all that shit out, of course.”

Yoongi pouts at this.

“’m sorry, but I can’t get hard when I’m stressed,” Jungkook sighs. “Tragic, I know.”

“Well, when that’s through, we’ll have something to look forward to at least.”

“Yeah-“

“We should get to sleep though, you’re already yawning and it’s only 10pm.”

Crawling into bed together that night felt so easy now, and it’s even easier for them to fall asleep after such an eventual evening. Come morning, no one bothers to disturb them, letting them have their beauty rest before facing the mess to come.

—

Waking up in the morning finds Yoongi warm, swaddled under the blankets and the covers. His skin is tingly, buzzing, and he stretches his muscles comfortably, reaching out to his side.

Curiously, the bed next to him is void of a certain someone.

“Jungkook-ah?”

He sits up, ruffling his messy bedhead, squinting as he glances around the room. No response, and no sight of the younger man. Just as he’s about to give up and collapse back into the bed, the mountain of blankets in front of him shift, and he feels something incredibly hot and slick engulfing his cock.

“H-Haah- fuck!”

It tightens, convulsing around his head, swirling as the heat pulls away, making his toes curl. Trembling, Yoongi reaches down to peel the blankets back, discovering two large brown eyes and a devilish mouth that has seemingly swallowed his dick.

Yoongi goes to speak, but Jungkook pulls back as his mouth falls open, applying suction so goddamn intense he’s sure he just passed away right there.

Unable to take the sight of a hollow-cheeked Jungkook sucking his soul out through his cock, he tosses his head to the side, arm thrown over his eyes and jaw dropped as the younger begins to swallow him down again. Jungkook doesn’t seem to like this very much, as evident by the way his fingers tighten on Yoongi’s hips and the quick release of his dick, no doubt pouting at the loss of eye contact.

“Ah- wait, no-“

He smiles when Yoongi looks back at him, ducking back down to take him into his mouth once more with a happy little hum. This time, he bobs his head enthusiastically as if to show his appreciation, inked fingers wrapping around the base to steady it, angling it to deep-throat on every intake. Shaky moans tumble out of Yoongi now, and attempting to muffle them partially fails as the pleasure when Jungkook pulls back to tongue his slit kicks him right in the gut, making him arch and buck his hips harshly.

“Mmf-“ Jungkook chokes as the tip slams into the back of his throat, reluctantly pulling off with an obscene pop. He coughs as he wipes away his tears, mouth still hung open, swollen lip smeared with drool that’s still dribbling down his chin. Yoongi reaches down to pet his hair, taking the given opportunity to fucking  breathe.  “Mmh, sorry baby.”

Jungkook shakes his head at the apology, eyes heavy with arousal and something more.

“What is it?”

He brings a hand up to his throat.

“Do you hurt?”

Another shake of his head. The fingers there press a little harder, glassy orbs widening with self-discovery.

Yoongi understands right away.

“You like choking?”

A nod.

“Do you...want to try something?”

Another nod. Yoongi takes a breath. “Do you trust me? Use your words.”

“Yes.” Jungkook’s answer is resolute. Unflinching.

“Tap my leg twice if you want me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

Carefully, Yoongi tightens his hold on Jungkook’s hair and brings him back down onto his dick, all the way to the base. He can feel the way Jungkook slackens his jaw to make room, nose meeting fine-shaven hair, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Too tense.

“Relax. Curve your back a bit, raise those hips.” Yoongi gently tousles his hair, scratching the scalp soothingly, eyes lidding as Jungkook obeys without a question. This new position eases that tension right away, clearing just enough space for him to take short, albeit tight, breaths through his nose. Yoongi allows him this moment to gather himself before flattening his palm and pushing down with more force. The airflow is cut off completely, leaving Jungkook’s nostrils flaring and throat convulsing, brows furrowed, lungs starting to tingle.

Jungkook reaches down to grasp his own cock which was pulsing in his hand, dribbling enough precum to make his grip slick. He holds himself as Yoongi begins to grind his hips up, unable to make a sound.

Just when he starts to lose himself, head growing fuzzy, his world spinning, Yoongi releases him. Jungkook pulls off right away, coughing and panting harshly, and Yoongi lets him breathe for a quick few seconds before he’s forcing him back down again, earning a crazed moan of want that makes him throb and leak onto Jungkook’s tongue with a groan.

This time, he holds him longer. He holds him there as Jungkook starts to feel fainter and fainter. He holds him there as Jungkook’s lungs start to flare up, becoming a raging pit of fire as they’re denied sweet, sweet oxygen for far too long. It’s scary. It’s terrifying. He’s choking now.

He’s never felt so good.

Yoongi risks keeping Jungkook there one more second, just one, before finally pulling him off, stroking himself quickly and cumming with a long, satisfied moan. Ropes of white streak the younger’s flushed, sweat-slick face, over the ridge of his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his chin. Jungkook’s eyes stay slipped shut with absolute bliss, euphoric. A relaxed state of being, even with his panting.

“Hey,” Yoongi softly pats Jungkook’s cheek, bringing him down to earth and into awareness. “Come back to me, baby.”

Jungkook’s eyes focus in on Yoongi, who then smiles. “There he is. You okay? Did I push you too hard?” Jungkook shakes his head at this, mouth parting as if to speak, however his voice seems to fail him. Yoongi clearly understands, though, reaching across to the nightstand to fish out some tissues, speaking up at Jungkook’s obvious confusion. “Made a mess on your face. Sorry, baby.”

“Mm. Need another.” He rasps, holding still enough for Yoongi to start wiping his face clean.

“Just a moment.”

Satisfied with his work, Yoongi reaches to pull another couple tissues from the box, watching with the last dredges of arousal as Jungkook uses it to wipe his hand and softened dick free of cum, nose wrinkled cutely as he disposes of it in a nearby trash can.

“All good?”

Jungkook smiles.

“All good.”

“Mm. C’mere then. You owe me a cuddle for waking me up so early.”

Jungkook settles into Yoongi’s open arms, humming happily. “Hyung, it’s 10 am.”

“Oh. Well, still.” Both giggle then, basking in the afterglow with warm, sleepy contentment.

For now, in this safe little space, cocooned in blankets and one another, it’s just them. For now, lazy grins stretching their faces, whispered confessions of love, there’s no worries. Soon, they’ll have to get up and face the music, but, for now, the sun is smiling down at them and the world is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of my own thoughts on my writing, I had fun wracking my brain and figuring out what the fuck to do with this chapter, even if it was a huge pain in my ass! I apologize if anything seemed out of place or if anyone seemed out of character, as I realized I had written myself into a corner and couldn’t go back to change some things in chapters that I had published already. Oops! All I can do is work with my mistakes and keep in mind what not to do in the future. Practice makes perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it seems hasty or rushed in any areas. It probably isn’t the best thing I’ve ever written. When I started writing this, I originally intended for it to just be a quick and dirty phone sex oneshot, but I accidentally added plot elements into it and turned it into something more. It got to the point where I felt like leaving it at as a oneshot wouldn’t have been sufficient. Because of that, I went back in and added to it, starting from the beginning, and then started to write more chapters.
> 
> Like I said before, this probably isn’t the best story in the world, but it’s also my first time writing something with more than two chapters and I’m not used to figuring out what to include in one chapter and save for another. Practice makes perfect, as they say. Hopefully whenever I get this done, I’ll have better experience and will be able to produce higher-quality works.


End file.
